Birthday Bash
by lilarmybrat12
Summary: Olivia thinking Whats going on


It all started in the office. Olivia walked out from talking to a suspect. Elliot and Fin were talking by Elliot's desk so of course Liv walked over and asked "so watcha ya guys talking about?" When Fin heard her he turned around and said "O Fuck." Liv looked at him and asked "why did you say that." Fin looked at her and said "oh well umm… I got to go." Then Liv looked at Elliot and then Elliot said "me to." So Olivia walked to her desk with a confused look on her face but just sat down. Then Cragen walked out of his office and walked to Olivia's desk and looked at her and said "hey Liv you have 2 days off. Liv asked "Why." "oh well I just fill like you need the 2 days off." Cragen answered With a weird look on her face she got up and headed home. Fin looked at Cragen and said is she gone." Cragen said yeah. Then Casey and Alex walked down the stairs and Alex asked "is she gone." They all nodded there head. So everybody got to work.

The List of Who is doing what.

Cragen: Decorations

Casey: Getting the cake

Olivia: Stays away from the party

Elliot: Decorates the office

Munch: Decorates the office

Fin: Decorates the office

Warner: Goes with Casey to get the cake

Huang: Goes with Cragen to get the decorations

Alex: Stays with Liv till the party is ready

Then Cragen looked at Alex and told her "you need to go to your house and pack some stuff then head to Olivia's house." So Alex turned around and went upstairs grabbed her coat walked back downstairs said bye to everybody and walked out the station.

Alex got to her house packed 1 tank tops,1 pairs of pants, 1 strapless shirt for Liv's party, 1 nice pair of pants for her party to, a pair of nice shoes and some socks and underwear. Alex put it all in her suit case. She zipped it up grabbed and headed to her car. Alex got in her car and headed for Olivia's house. When Alex finally arrived she walked up to Liv's house and asked "hey can I come in." Liv looked at her and said "sure." "don't you have to work to day" Liv asked "yeah well my boss gave me the 2 days off" Alex confessed. Liv looked at her and told her "yeah Cragen gave me 2 days off." Then Liv got an idea "hey since we both got the whole week off why don't we spend it together." Alex looked at her and asked "what do you mean." "well I mean like why don't you stay here for the whole week." Alex looked at her and said "ok." so Alex went out to her car and graved her stuff and walked back in the house and put it in her room.

Meanwhile back at the station Elliot, Fin, and Munch were putting up the decorations. Elliot

looked down and grabbed some tape from Munch. Then Fin yelled "yo tape boy get over here and give me some tape." Munch walked over there and said "you call me tape boy 1 more time I will stuff my foot up your butt sideways." Elliot looked over and said "that might hurt." Fin said "shut up Elliot."

Soon Cragen and Huang walked in and said "here is more decorations. They put down on the table and those 2 helped the others 3 put the decorations up.

Then Casey and Warner walked in and told them all that they had to go pick up the cake on the party. Cragen looked down and said "ok well can you guys help with the decorations ." "yeah sure" they both told him.

Well while they were doing that at the station Liv and Alex were out shopping for the party but Liv does not know that. Liv finally finds something she likes. So she pulls it out and shows it to Alex. Alex looked at her and said "Liv you need something that you would were to a party." Liv wondered why but did not ask. So she finally found it was a red strapless shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Alex said "there you go." Then once they finished they went to the food court to get some dinner.

When they got home they both got there pajamas on and they both watched a movie.

Back at the station they were just finishing up. When they finally finished they started to talk. Next thing you know Fin was sleeping on his desk, Munch was sleeping in the chair, Elliot was sleeping half on the floor and half on his chair, Cragen was sleeping in his office, Warner and Casey were sleeping on the floor.

The next morning was a normal day everybody got up and did what ever they had to do.

At Liv and Alex were still sleeping until they heard Olivia's alarm clock they both got up and got dressed and went out for breakfasts.

The day past by and the next day was the big day. So everybody stayed there that night. They were all in the same places like last night.

The next day Liv and Alex woke up and ate breakfasts and got there outfits on also there makeup and went to get there hair done.

Back at the station everybody was getting ready. Casey and Warner just picked up the. When they got back Elliot called Alex and told her they could come to the station. Once they got there hair done they were on there way to the station.

They got to the station got out and Alex called Elliot an told him they were at the station.

When they got inside they headed to the office. When they got in everybody yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Olivia" Liv was in shock. She started to cry. So bla bla bla. Then it was present time. Fin gave her a t-sirt that said "Fuck You All" Liv laughed. Munch got her a card, Alex, Warner, and Casey got her a diamond necklace and bracelet. Cragen and Huang got her a outfit. Then it was Elliot's turn., he walked over to Liv got down on 1 knee and said "Olivia Benson I have loved you since the first time I met you and I know it has took in so long to do this.. So here it goes Olivia Benson will marry me." Olivia started crying her eyes out everybody was shock but hoping she say yes. "yes" Olivia cried Elliot placed the ring on her hand and he stood up and hugged her then kissed her. Everybody else was in tears for joy and happy.

P.S I am still working on the wedding part but here is the begging hope you guys loved it. Please review.


End file.
